


Proper Grooming

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - RWBY, F/M, Faunus!Lisanna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Lisanna needs a little help from her friend.
Relationships: Mest Gryder | Doranbolt/Lisanna Strauss
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Proper Grooming

**Author's Note:**

> Old request.

Comb clutched firmly in his hand, Mest eyed the white plumage stretched out before him. "With, or against?" he asked at last, embarrassed for having to do so.

His friend giggled at him, and her wings flexed, opening a little further. "With, but make sure to get under each layer of feathers," Lisanna instructed.

"You got it." Slowly, Mest ran the fine-toothed comb along her feathers.

"I'm not delicate, Mest," Lisanna informed him, glancing over her shoulder. In her lap lay her weapon, Anima Soul, the bow receiving a thorough cleaning itself.

Mest raised both of his hands in defeat. "I know, I know. I just have no idea what I'm doing." He set his hands back along her wings. "Mind if I grip here, for stability?"

She hummed in agreement. "Just don't squeeze too hard."

"Hey," he teased, "I thought you said you weren't delicate!" Next thing he knew, he was knocked over sideways by her other wing.

"I'm not," she returned sweetly, and Mest was suddenly reminded of her older sister's terrifying smile.

"Understood." Picking himself back up, he wiped off some clinging grass. He wasn't upset about being knocked to the ground - Lisanna had been relatively gentle, compared to what her wings were actually capable of. They possessed the strength to lift her into the sky, after all… they could easily snap a man's neck, or back.

Silence fell between them, as Mest resumed brushing out Lisanna's feathers.

After a few minutes, Mest commented, "I never realized that feathers could be so soft and hard at the same time."

"Yup. You're welcome to brush them for me anytime," she offered.

He paused, shocked by the suggestion. "Seriously?"

"Yeah!" Lisanna chirped. "You're one of the few humans I trust."

Cheeks and chest warming, Mest smiled. "Thanks, Lisanna. That means a lot."


End file.
